Stealing Sanctuary
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Waking in a strange place, finding the one that you feel safe in.


Author's Note: This is what happens when I procrastinate.

I don't know if I will add anything to this.

Enjoy

* * *

Gasping in surprise Miranda opened her eyes confused that she was no longer in a field in the middle of a battle but instead in a clean room with fluorescent lighting and several blue couches. She pressed a hand to her chest where she was sure she'd been shot finding no evidence.

"Jonas?" she called, instantly looking for her son, "Jonas?"

"Mummy?" the confused call came from nearby.

Pulling herself off the ground she found him lying behind a couch. Helping him up and out Miranda checked him over making sure he was uninjured, relieved to find he was completely healthy just confused.

"Where are we?" Jonas asked looking around.

Grimacing Miranda gently stroked his cheek, "I don't know, sweetie. I need you to be very brave for me, okay?"

"Like Daddy?"

Nodding she gave him a smile, "Just like your Daddy. If I can find some equipment I will be able to call him and he will come get us."

Jonas nodded and took her hand holding it tightly. Miranda took a few deep breaths, well aware that the way they had woken meant no one knew they were here. Opening the door she frowned as she spotted several people walking around deep in conversation, all wearing the same blue suit.

Miranda instantly honed in on the tablets they were carrying, mentally calculating the time period they seemed to be in. It gave her hope because Miranda was almost sure she could use the current equipment to try and get a message to Gideon without having to build something.

"Come on," she whispered to Jonas keeping him close as they crept through the corridors, Miranda checking each door until finally finding one that was open.

Pulling her son inside Miranda locked the door before turning on the computer and quickly hacked in, annoyed that it wasn't the best system and didn't have the capability to open anything more than a messaging system. To her surprise wherever they were was an organisation which travelled in time but not one she'd ever heard of.

Forcing herself to ignore her instincts to investigate further Miranda started to search for Gideon so she could send a message. She was surprised when it took her barely a few minutes to find the Waverider's AI.

'Identify yourself,' the reply came making her smile slightly that even this way Gideon's attitude came through.

'This is Miranda Coburn,' she typed annoyed at how limiting the computer was, 'Providing you with co-ordinates.'

'Identify yourself,' the reply came again.

Frowning Miranda knew she was going to have to find a better terminal to work from if Gideon didn't believe this was her.

'This is Miranda Coburn-Hunter,' she typed this time, 'I have Jonas with me and I need you to tell Rip. We are safe at the moment but I don't know for how long.'

The cursor blinked for several seconds before Gideon replied, 'Provide code.'

"Pretentious Duckling,' Miranda smiled slightly remembering how they'd come up with the code, relief filling her when a map appeared on the screen before her.

'Follow the instructions and I shall ensure you reach the ship without opposition,' Gideon replied.

Memorising the instructions Miranda offered her hand to Jonas, "Come on, honey. Gideon is going to show us the way."

x

Moving slowly through the corridors Miranda held her little boy keeping him close as the doors opened for them before locking behind them. She gasped in relief when they entered a hanger and their destination sat before them like the beacon of hope it was.

"It's the Waverider," Jonas cried happily.

Miranda stalled however because something was definitely wrong. Where was Rip? Gideon would have told him she was coming, she would have told him that they were here and he would be ready to greet them.

"Jonas, you need to stay with me and be very quiet when we get onboard," Miranda told him.

A frown covered her son's face, "Why? It's Gideon."

"I know, baby," Miranda crouched to look at him, "But your daddy isn't here and he should be. I just need you to do what I say for now."

Grimacing slightly Jonas knew his parents and knew if they were worried about something then it was something to be worried about.

Miranda slowly made her way up the ramp into the cargo bay, relieved to find it empty.

"Gideon?" she called.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Mrs Hunter," Gideon said, joy filling her voice, "And you Master Hunter."

Jonas beamed but stayed silent as his mother had told him to.

"Gideon, where is Rip?" Miranda demanded.

Silence answered her for several moments, "I am afraid Captain Hunter is gone."

Forcing herself to remain focussed for her son at the moment, she whispered, "Is there anyone else onboard?"

"Three members of the current crew are onboard."

Miranda looked at Jonas and gave him a comforting smile before ordering, "Get them off the ship then lockdown."

"Mrs Hunter..."

"Spousal override," Miranda stated sharply, "I am taking control of the ship in Rip's absence. Make sure no one blocks us."

Catching her son's hand again she started up to the bridge. Reaching it, she frowned at the differences she spotted instantly but she had no time to think it over. Placing Jonas on chair beside the pilot's seat Miranda waited for confirmation the people invading her husband's ship had gone.

"Gideon?" she called after a few minutes.

"The Waverider is now under lockdown," Gideon replied, "I have ensured that no one can open a portal also."

Miranda grimaced, "You have to explain that but just now we're getting out of here."

With ease she piloted the ship into the temporal zone taking a long breath that no matter what had happened to Rip she was with Gideon who would help her keep Jonas safe.

As always the Waverider was now their refuge.


End file.
